Free City of Rockfall
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Executive | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! Protecting Power | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Occupied and Annexed | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The International Council Mandate Free City of Rockfall was an independent city state located in Happy World. It was a city state run by a Council and administrator, and existed as a mandate of the International Council, decided in order to calm the strained relations between Happy Nation and the Grimshire Socialist Republic. The Free City ceased to exist in 2014, when the GSR annexed it following the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis, an event which drew sharp international condemnation for the GSR. History Rockfall was founded around the same time as Water's Edge, and granted independence as a IC Mandate in 2013, as part of the same resolution that made Water's Edge a Free City. Unlike Water's Edge, which was named independent as a compromise between Happy Nation and the Grimshire Socialist Republic, Rockfall was granted that status by request, as they feared takeover by the communists. The Free City was an isolated capitalist enclave surrounded on three sides by the GSR. On several occasions minor incidents were caused when ships of the Grimshire People's Navy boarded cargo ships operating under the Rockfall flag, as unlike Water's Edge, the GSR never officially recognized the legitimacy of the Free City. Annexation See also: Annexation of Rockfall In 2014, following the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis, the Grimshire People's Army entered into Rockfall, claiming that it was "responding to mass civil unrest in it's neighbor". The small security force was overwhelmed, and the government forced to sign a request for annexation at gunpoint before being deported to gulags in Grimshire. Following annexation, Rockfall was depopulated, with it's citizens relocated to disparate locations around the GSR. The empty village was stripped of valuable resources, and bulldozed. Following a period of abandonment, the site of the Free City was used for Camp 271, the infamous gulag of the GSR. Geography The Free City was smaller than it's counterpart Water's Edge, with almost no outlying territory. This territory was hilly and temperate, and is dotted with mines. A small channel of sovereign maritime territory existed to allow cargo and passenger ships to travel to and from the Free City. Government and Politics The Free City was ruled by a City Council of sixteen members, who were elected every two years. This council elected the City Administrator shortly after taking office. The only political party in existence was the Communist Party of Rockfall, an offshoot of the Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society, the ruling party of the GSR, operated to undermine the government and advocated for annexation by the GSR. Following the invasion, the party was put in charge of the government in order to legitimize the annexation. Foreign Policy The Free City maintained a non-voting seat on the International Council due to it's status as a mandate. It also maintained relations with the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, Lava Country Place,Happy Nation, and the Confederate States. The Kaiserreich also served as the protecting power for the citizens of the Free City. The Grimshire Socialist Republic never recognized the sovereignty of the Free City. Military The Free City was protected by the Rockfall Security Forces, who served as a gendarmerie, operating both as civil law enforcement and military defense forces. They relied heavily on their position with the International Council to mediate disputes before military action is required. The RSF was larger than it's counterpart in Water's Edge, as the threat from the GSR was considered pressing. Regardless, when the Grimshire People's Army invaded in 2014 the RSF was overwhelmed within hours. Economy The economy of the Free City relied on mining, and almost all of it's eligible working population were employed in the mines. The Free City was one of the world's largest suppliers of gold and coal, all shipped out to the port of Happy City. Infrastructure The Free City had extensive mining infrastructure, with rail lines to move ore to the extensive port facilities. All homes and bussinesses had running water, although most relied on private generators for electricity. Health The Free City was equipped with a full size hospital, St. Barbara's, operated by the Unified Christian Church. Most of it's staff were nuns, and many were executed by the communists after the annexation. The hospital and attached church were among the first structures demolished. Culture As a mining town, most activites revolved around this. Almost all eligible workers were employed in the mines, and Goldfest was celebrated every August. Category:Countries Category:Former Countries Category:Free City of Rockfall Category:International Council Mandates Category:International Council Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:Cities